


Учитесь на своих ошибках

by Ksobaka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Он магистр рыцарей Рен», – говорит Верховный Лидер с такой интонацией, будто должно значить что-то существенное.<br/>«Думаю, вы найдете общий язык», – многозначительно произносит Сноук и зачем-то добавляет: «Он мой самый способный ученик».<br/>То ли это вызов, то ли заблаговременное объявление войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Учитесь на своих ошибках

«Он магистр рыцарей Рен», – говорит Верховный Лидер с такой интонацией, будто должно значить что-то существенное.  
Генерал Хакс сохраняет спокойную маску на лице, ничем не выдавая своего замешательства. Для него подобные слова мало что значат; его больше интересуют физические способности бойцов и их умения, которые можно использовать в бою, а не титулы, доставшиеся невесть каким путем. Он не знает, чего ждать от этого самого магистра, а все, что вне зоны его информационного контроля, генерала изрядно раздражает.  
«Думаю, вы найдете общий язык», – многозначительно произносит Сноук и зачем-то добавляет: «Он мой самый способный ученик».  
То ли это вызов, то ли заблаговременное объявление войны.  
Хакс чувствует, как у него начинает болеть голова в преддверии нового вороха проблем. 

В первый же день своего появления на борту Старкиллера Кайло Рен вызывает волну сухой, молчаливой ярости у генерала. Они встречаются на капитанском мостике, оба нелепо застывают, не решаясь отойти в сторону и пропустить другого. За Хаксом стоит несколько человек, за Кайло Реном – порядка десяти, и никто из них не собирается делать даже шаг без приказа своего командира.  
Хакс знает, с кем судьба его только что свела лицом к лицу, и уверен, что Кайло Рену тоже прекрасно известно, перед кем он сейчас стоит. Минута напряженного молчания заканчивается тем, что Хакс делает шаг вперед и представляется. Кайло Рен ему интуитивно не нравится, есть в нем что-то катастрофически неприемлемое; Хакс про себя не может подобрать идеального слова, описывающего все происходящее, но в голове настойчиво бьется фраза «не подчиняется приказам».  
– Я наслышан о вас, генерал, – отвечает Кайло Рен, пресекая не успевший начаться диалог.  
Его лицо скрыто за маской – пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, – но голос не в пример надменный и даже, как кажется Хаксу, с издевательскими нотками. Магистр Рен ведет себя так, будто генерал и все его подчиненные – гости на этой базе, а не наоборот.  
Хаксу хочется напомнить, с кем он разговаривает и почему так с ним разговаривать больше не следует, но он усилием воли давит в себе этот порыв. Эмоции неприемлемы. В конце концов, прошло пять минут с их знакомства, ни к чему наживать еще одного врага так быстро, еще и в пределах собственной военной базы.  
– Если вам что-то понадобится, обращайтесь ко мне, – отчеканивает Хакс и решительно идет вперед, не дожидаясь пока ему уступят дорогу. Его подчиненные послушно следуют за ним. За спиной он слышит едва различимый смешок, и становится чертовски трудно в тот момент не обернуться.  
Лидер Сноук сказал ему когда-то давно, что вступать в открытый бой со своим союзником на Старкиллере запрещено (а они с Кайло Реном теперь ими и являются, к прискорбию обоих), и Хакс искренне надеется, что когда-нибудь ему представится возможность крепко приложить того лицом о пол.

–  
Их каюты по какой-то неясной причине Главнокомандующий приказывает расположить рядом, и не то чтобы у Хакса были какие-то мысли на этот счет. Однако же он предпочел бы держаться от Кайло Рена максимально далеко.  
Возражение застревает в горле. Генерал Хакс привык не спорить, безропотно выполнять приказы Верховного Лидера, но в этот раз у него зубы сводит от нежелания подчиняться. Ему не нравится это чувство, но еще больше ему не нравится Кайло Рен.  
Они виделись один раз, но чутье еще ни разу не подводило Хакса: Кайло Рен, как бы он ни выглядел без своей маски, напоминал ему надменного подростка, и этот образ, не подкрепленный реальными фактами, преследовал Хакса. Образ той модели поведения, которую так много лет сам генерал искоренял из себя, выковыривал день за днем, пока от юношеской заносчивости не осталось и следа.  
Что-то ему подсказывало, что с Кайло Реном предстоит еще уйма работы. 

На Абафаре холодно и ветрено. Местные жители смотрят на штурмовиков с нескрываемой ненавистью, отчаянием и животным страхом. Не похоже, что здесь могут быть мятежники, Хакс чувствует, что и в этот раз они ошиблись, но все же нельзя уйти, не удостоверившись.  
Генерал натягивает ворот мундира чуть выше, стараясь прикрыть бледную шею, и мимолетом смотрит на Кайло Рена. Тот стоит рядом, почти не двигаясь, как застывшая статуя, и только ветер колышет его черные одежды.  
Пока Хакс отдает приказы отряду штурмовиков, Кайло Рен делает несколько решительных шагов вперед, и толпа селян разбегается в стороны. Исходящая от него угроза наполняет воздух вокруг, делает его густым и терпким, словно невидимый дым. Вокруг царит пальба и крики, но люди, на которых надвигается Кайло Рен, как один замирают в немом вскрике; Хакс видит на их лицах откровенный ужас, читает в физиономиях невозможность пошевелиться и невольно улыбается. Эта сила пугает его на подсознательном уровне, заставляет дрожать от нетерпения, желания увидеть, что же еще он может.  
Когда Кайло Рен вытягивает руку перед собой, женщина из толпы прижимающихся друг к другу селян поднимается над землей, ее пятки висят в воздухе. Она тут же хватается за горло, будто кто-то сжимает на ее шее свои крепкие пальцы. Глаза наливаются кровью за считанные секунды, рот приоткрывается в болезненном спазме, пытается ухватить хоть немного воздуха: зрелище не столько ужасающее, сколько завораживающее. Хакс смотрит, не в силах пошевелиться.  
Он никогда не верил в сказки о джедаях, ситхах и Силе, что соединяет добро и зло воедино. Не верил ни во что, кроме настоящей физической силы, верил в кулаки, от удара которых пульсируют скулы, а под кожей расползаются пятнами синяки. Верил в информационную власть и то, что располагающий нужными сведениями всегда будет выше того, кто обладает таинственными Силами, легенды о которых давным-давно похоронены в склепах детских сказок.  
Но то, что происходит перед его глазами, с лихвой окупает месяцы слепой ярости и взаимной неприязни. Кайло Рен держит человека над землей, находясь в нескольких метрах от него, к тому же, Хакс догадывался, что это далеко не единственное, на что способна Сила.  
Женщина конвульсивно дергается в невидимой хватке, после чего Кайло Рен плавно опускает руку, заставив свою жертву упасть на землю. Он поворачивается к Хаксу и застывает. Непонятно, о чем он думает, что он хочет сказать, но генерал догадывается, что тот как минимум омерзительно ухмыляется: представить, какой вид сейчас у Хакса, совсем не трудно. Он одергивает себя и машинально поправляет свою форму.  
– Мятежников здесь нет, – говорит, наконец, Рен без особо заметной интонации. – По крайней мере, сейчас.  
И остается стоять на месте, не двигаясь. То ли ожидает ответа, то ли какой-то реакции на свои способности.  
– Генерал? – Фазма окликает его из-за спины.  
Хакс отдает приказ, не поворачиваясь:  
– Мятежники были здесь. Достаньте всю возможную информацию.  
Фазма медлит секунду:  
– Что делать с жителями?  
Хакс не сводит взгляда с маски Кайло Рена, безжизненной, ничего не выражающей.  
– После допросов уничтожить.  
– Есть.  
Фазма разворачивается и уходит. Генерал всматривается в черный пластик, но не видит ровным счетом ничего, хотя может поклясться в том, что ублюдок, прячущий за ней свое лицо, сейчас ухмыляется.  
– Они ведь, скорее всего, помогли им, – зачем-то оправдывается Хакс и тут же корит себя за это. – Нам ни к чему лишние враги.  
Кайло Рен впервые за все время кивает ему в знак согласия. Он молча разворачивается и направляется к кораблю. Хаксу ничего не остается, кроме как пойти за ним следом.  
Убийства; ну, хоть в чем-то они сошлись. 

–  
Каждый день генерала Хакса расписан поминутно: ложась вечером в постель, он знает, что первым делом сделает, когда проснется утром, куда пойдет и с кем будет говорить. Ему нравится, когда он контролирует происходящее, но на Старкиллере всегда найдется тот, что делает его жизнь несравненно хуже. Кайло Рен по неясной причине считает, что может не присутствовать на собраниях, не отчитываться за свои действия, порой откровенно неприемлемые, но хуже всего то, что магистр Рен убежден, что может позволять своему гневу вредить военной базе Хакса.  
Верховный Главнокомандующий говорит, что Кайло Рен способный, и генерал даже готов в это поверить: он видел его на поле боя, видел, как тот сразил взмахом руки несколько десятков человек, видел, как тот ловко обращается со своим световым оружием. Он догадывается, на что способен Кайло Рен, в котором коктейлем плещется одним небесам ведомая Сила вместе с незаурядными физическими данными и умом. Но если тот думает, будто наличие подобных качеств дает ему абонемент на разрушение их технической силы, то он очень ошибается.  
Кайло Рен появляется из-за угла коридора слишком неожиданно и бесшумно для того, кто носит так много одежд. Когда Рен резко останавливается, его балахон опадает как листва. Хакс замирает и вопросительно поднимает бровь. Если тот решил с ним побеседовать, то выбрал не самый подходящий момент: у генерала решительно нет времени на пустые разговоры или, чего хуже, на обмен ядовитыми замечаниями.  
– Мне нужны ваши люди, генерал, – коротко говорит Кайло Рен без каких-либо очевидных интонаций. Не совсем понятно, настаивает ли он или высказывает просьбу.  
Хакс думает о том, что у него довольно приятный низкий голос, но век бы его не слышать, будь такая возможность.  
– С какой целью?  
Кайло Рен медлит, потом чуть наклоняет голову вправо.  
– Мятежники. Я нашел следы их пребывания на одной из планет в этой системе.  
В коридоре воцаряется звенящая тишина.  
– Распоряжение Верховного Главнокомандующего, – тихо добавляет магистр, и Хакс зло выдыхает через сжатые зубы.  
Этот ублюдок пришел к нему, чтобы лично сообщить в лицо примерно следующее: «Генерал, мне нужны твои бойцы, чтобы повести их в бой, и они будут слушаться меня как слушались бы тебя, их полноправного командира». Унизительно, неприемлемо, раздражающе.  
Хакс решает не спорить, он вообще не произносит ни слова. В конце концов, приказы Лидера не обсуждаются, а генерал, в отличие от Кайло Рена, умеет соблюдать правила. Он стоит, не двигаясь, когда Рен стремительно проходит мимо, едва не задев его плечом, и думает о том, что, наверное, тоже обладает какой-то разновидностью Силы, раз может физически чувствовать омерзительную ухмылку Кайло Рена, спрятанную за темной маской. 

–  
Конечно же, миссия Кайло Рена оказывается провальной и становится для Хакса бальзамом на душу. Он давно изучил жесты за неимением возможности читать эмоции по лицу, поэтому наблюдать за тем, как пальцы в перчатках сжимаются в кулаки сильно-сильно, а голова чуть наклоняется вниз и едва заметно трясется, непередаваемо приятно.  
Сноук практически в бешенстве, и Хаксу как главе Старкиллера тоже следовало бы разъяренно орать. Они потеряли много людей, несмотря на то, что Хакс прекрасно понимал, что отправлять людей на планету, о которой они знают непозволительно мало, попросту глупо. Однако швыряет вещи почему-то виновник гибели чуть ли не трех военных отрядов базы.  
Когда они выходят от Главнокомандующего, Кайло Рен быстрыми шагами направляется в сторону своей каюты, и Хакс не может отказать себе в удовольствии и следует за ним. Кайло Рен не возражает, когда генерал осторожно заступает за порог чужой комнаты; он достает свой световой меч и принимается полосовать панель управления, расположенную вдоль стены. Хакс чувствует, как внутри греется ком ярости, готовый вырваться наружу в любой момент, стоит чуть отвлечься и перестать себя сдерживать. С одной стороны, хочется громко отчитать этого недоумка за порчу техники, потому что количество уничтоженных Кайло Реном вещей на Старкиллере давно уже превысило любые допустимые цифры. С другой стороны, хочется наблюдать за тем, как тот бесится, целую вечность, лишь иногда отпуская едкие комментарии.  
А потом Кайло Рен неожиданно стаскивает с себя маску. Поддевает ее края пальцами одним выверенным, тяжелым движением. Волосы у него иссиня-черные, а вот лицо совсем юношеское – какая неожиданность; никаких шрамов или уродливых отметин, ожогов или каких-либо следов, что могли бы остаться после военных сражений. Он сморит на Хакса с неприкрытой ненавистью, этот открытый, честный взгляд лишает на долю секунды возможности дышать, ибо Хакс не помнит, когда на него в последний раз смотрели с подобной яростью, да и не факт, что смотрели вообще.  
Кайло Рен приближается слишком быстро, чтобы можно было придумать, как возразить, подходит совсем близко и пригвождает к стене. Непонятно – взглядом или Силой, но Хакс чувствует лопатками холодный бетон. Лицо Рена близко, оно почти дрожит от злости, и кажется, будто еще секунда, и он вцепится пальцами в отвороты мундира Хакса и дернет его посильнее. Совершенно неприемлемо. Эта мысль отрезвляет Хакса и приводит в чувство. Он толкает Кайло Рена раскрытой ладонью в грудь, жестком приказывая отойти, и тот – удивительное дело – слушается.  
– Учитесь платить за свои ошибки, Рен, – с максимальным пренебрежением в голосе произносит Хакс и поправляет свою форму.  
Кайло Рен все еще стоит в неестественной позе, диктуемой злостью, и терпеливо ждет.  
Генерал не может не улыбнуться краешком губ. Волосы смолистые, растрепанные, а глаза такие черные, что кажется, будто там нет зрачков и дужек, сплошная темнота.  
Хакс бесшумно покидает комнату с решительным намерением вернуться, закрывает дверь и с наслаждением слушает, как в следующую секунду Кайло Рен опять принимается крушить все и вся. В любой другой ситуации Хакс не нашел бы в проблеме с контролем гнева ничего привлекательного или заслуживающего внимания, но этот раз был особенным. Воздух вокруг полыхает раздражением, почти осязаемым. Сведенные к переносице брови Кайло Рена – одно из многих подтверждений тому, что генерал Хакс является главным объектом его ненависти. А проявление таких искренних, сильных чувств не могло не веселить.  
Позже вечером Хакс узнает, что эта провальная миссия оставила на спине Кайло Рена несколько кровавых борозд и неглубокую рану в бедре. Он молча помогает Рену снять одежду, один за другим дергает за края грязных, обожженных тканей, за которыми тянется слипшаяся в сгибах балахона запекшаяся кровь.  
К ране на бедре небрежно приложен кусок тряпки, через которую все равно просочилась кровь, и Хакс брезгливо отводит взгляд. Ему решительно не хочется касаться этой части тела Кайло Рена, дабы не испачкаться самому, но осознание того, что магистра могут ранить, что из его ран течет обыкновенная багряная кровь, дарит странное садистское удовлетворение.  
Интересно, ему ведь было больно? Он кричал, запрокинув голову? Или сжимал зубы и проглатывал стоны, не давая им вырваться наружу? Хакс не знает ответов на эти вопросы, а ему не нравится не располагать необходимыми сведениями. Он чувствует, как внутри на смену ярости приходит живой азарт вкупе с неподдельным любопытством.  
Кайло Рен безмолвно, неподвижно сидит на кровати спиной к генералу, и тот с интересом осматривает его царапины, не снимая перчаток. Они неглубокие, заживут через несколько недель и, может, даже шрамов не оставят. А жаль. Их можно было бы раздирать ногтями снова и снова, водить по спине пальцами и чувствовать, как расползается небрежными узорами кровь.  
Хаксу внезапно хочется почувствовать на себе хватку невидимых пальцев; хочется, чтобы Кайло Рен смотрел ему в глаза, пока шея Хакса будет болезненно сжиматься под напором Силы.  
– Генерал, – хрипло говорит Кайло Рен, не поворачивая головы. – Убирайтесь.  
Судя по звенящим интонациям в голосе, эта реплика стоит ему порядочных усилий.  
Хакс давит комком у горла волну возмущения и молча встает с кровати. Он и так здесь слишком задержался.  
Напоследок обернувшись у выхода, генерал отмечает про себя, что в полумраке комнаты, с поникшими плечами и грязными волосами, кончики которых касаются кожи, Кайло Рен выглядит совсем не раздражающе.

–  
Спустя два дня они проваливают совместно распланированную миссию, теряют бойцов и призрачные шансы что-либо узнать о местонахождении Люка Скауйокера. Хакс не удивлен, что результат их военно-стратегического объединения не оказался удовлетворительным, но все же он впервые чувствует некое подобие духовного единения с Кайло Реном: ему хочется точно так же как ему в приступах гнева крушить все вокруг.  
Они возлагали на эту миссию большие надежды, она сулила отличные результаты, если бы не подвели неточные разведданные и неправильно выбранная тактика в процессе. Хакс бы с радостью сейчас стащил с этого умника Рена его маску, вцепился за волосы и как следует повозил лицом по столу, если бы не одна существенная деталь: сам генерал был виноват в провале операции не меньше, чем Кайло Рен. И, пожалуй, это выводило из себя сильнее, чем все остальное.  
Генерал встречает шаттл Кайло Рена с заведенными за спину руками. Открываются двери, и на поверхность ангара выходит несколько десятков штурмовиков, оставшихся от той сотни, которые вместе с Реном взошли утром на борт корабля. Выглядят они так, словно им изрядно досталось. Они выходят все до последнего, а Кайло Рена не видно. Если бы Хакс не разговаривал с ним несколько минут назад, то решил бы не без удовольствия, что магистра, наконец, кто-нибудь прихлопнул в пылу сражения, но скорее всего, тот уже начал крушить внутренности корабля.  
А ведь шаттл очень даже хорош, и будет грехом позволить Рену с ним расправиться.  
Генерал отдает Фазме приказ составить список потерянных сегодня бойцов, а сам поднимается по трапу. Внутри шаттла пугающе тихо; Кайло Рен обнаруживается сидящим в одном из кресел, его маска лежит рядом, на поверхности клавиатуры бортового компьютера. Судя по скрюченной позе, Рена опять ранили, либо открылась рана на бедре; он сидит, вперившись глазами в пол у себя под ногами.  
Хакс наблюдает за ним, медленно обходя кресло, читает едва уловимые жесты, которые явно говорят о том, что вспышка гнева либо была только что, либо вот-вот начнется – так трясутся у Рена руки мелкой, бесконтрольной дрожью.  
– Я не в настроении беседовать, – сдавленным от злости голосом произносит он и добавляет, чуть поднимая голову, – генерал.  
Хакс хмыкает.  
– Это взаимно.  
Ему невыносимо хочется остаться и посмотреть, как Кайло Рен взорвется от ненависти – конечно же, прежде всего, к самому себе, – как взрываются те планеты, что они обрекают на гибель. Ему хочется тоже что-нибудь разбить или сломать, желательное что-то ценное, хрупкое.  
Когда Кайло Рен поднимается на ноги, его лицо искажает гримаса презрения. Они с полминуты смотрят с Хаксом друг на друга, молчаливо признавая собственный проигрыш, пока в комнате не становится слишком тесно для них двоих.  
– Надеюсь, мы с вами очень скоро окажемся далеко друг от друга, – многозначительно говорит Рен, и генерал приподнимает одну бровь.  
Ему не нравится, что он не понимает, о чем идет речь, но спросить напрямую, то есть, признать собственную неосведомленность, конечно же, не может. Вместо «я хочу убить тебя» Хакс произносит:  
– Хотел бы я увидеть твою смерть.  
Кайло Рен изгибает губы в усмешке.  
– Неужели?  
Он выбрасывает вперед руку так резко, что Хакс не успевает и рта раскрыть. Горло тут же пережимает невидимой хваткой, это ужасно больно и унизительно, совершенно неприемлемо. У Хакса получается сделать один-единственный шаг назад, и он натыкается спиной на бортовой панельный компьютер. На лице Кайло Рена – сосредоточенность.  
– Мне ничего не стоит прочитать ваши мысли, генерал, – осторожно, будто предупреждая, говорит Рен, делает несколько шагов вперед.  
Когда их разделяет расстояние вытянутой руки, хватка на горле неожиданно исчезает, и Хакс машинально соскальзывает вниз, вцепляясь в Кайло Рена, не давая себе упасть. В следующую секунду он наотмашь бьет кулаком по его улыбающемуся лицу.  
– Ублюдок, – выплевывает генерал.  
Пошатнувшегося Кайло Рена хочется не просто убить, сейчас хочется медленно сломать ему все пальцы на руках, один за другим, потом вывернуть коленные чашечки и выжечь глаза. Хакс пытается выровнять свое дыхание, смотрит, как Рен, вытирая кровь в уголке рта, поворачивается к нему.  
Ощущение сжатых пальцев на шее отзывается фантомной болью, и Хакс мотает головой, чтобы это наваждение исчезло. Кожа под ухом все еще горит, в груди бьется с трудом сдерживаемая ярость, и, когда Кайло Рен оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы притянуть его к себе, Хакс почти инстинктивно хватает его за отворот черного балахона и дергает.  
Может, этот ублюдок и впрямь обладает загадочной Силой, что способна поднимать над землей и вытягивать из головы все мысли, но Хакс не зря в свои тридцать два стал генералом. Меньше, чем за три секунды Кайл Рен под его руками оказывается скрученным, не имея ни малейшего шанса высвободиться из стальной хватки.  
Он издает невнятный звук, похожий на несогласие, и Хакс шумно выдыхает ему в затылок. Сколько же раз он прокручивал в голове подобную сцену, сколько раз думал, как было бы неплохо показать заносчивому умнику, что есть те, кто способен поставить его в подобное положение, где он не сможет даже поднять своей чертовой руки. Интересно, великого магистра Рена кто-нибудь утыкал лицом в панели управления?  
Хакс вжимается в него бедрами, и по телу проходит острая волна, когда Кайло Рен издает протяжный, сиплый звук. Он наклоняется ближе, практически ложится на его спину и не без опаски освобождает одну руку. Рен моментально вытягивает ее в сторону, чтобы опереться и слегка приподняться над кнопками; Хакс расценивает это как согласие и ныряет руками под полы его черного балахона.

Бортовой компьютер они в итоге все же разбивают.

–  
Хакс видит, как Кайло Рен тянет к нему свою руку и понимает, что тот намеревается сделать, но все же позволяет. В ту самую секунду, как кончики пальцев Рена касаются его виска, генерал чувствует острый прилив боли. Сознание будто начинает кричать, трещать, шуметь, яростно протестуя. Прямо в оголенный разум к нему осторожно пробираются нити, словно щупальца. Они настойчиво и обманчиво аккуратно убирают преграды в виде неосознанных возражений Хакса, силясь добраться до самого сокровенного. До всех тайн, что тот хранит долгие годы, до самых ужасающих мыслей, самых постыдных и неприятных.  
Генерал смотрит в непроглядно черные глаза напротив и явственно ощущает, как информация в виде изображений, звуков, эмоциональных вспышек, утекает к Рену как вода, как ток по проводам. Он чувствует себя беззащитным, обнаженным, безоружным и совершенно потерянным.  
За несколько секунд Кайло Рену удается узнать о Хаксе больше, чем тот когда-либо мог вообще решиться произнести вслух. Рен убирает руку от его виска и подается назад. Генерал шумно выдыхает, откидывая голову обратно на подушку.  
Теперь Кайло Рен может выбрать любой из этого множества секретов, воспользоваться ими против Хакса, но почему-то оба в этот момент как никогда ярко понимают: они на одной стороне, и драться нет никакого смысла.  
Рен кладет ладони на грудь Хакса и на пробу двигает бедрами; тот выпускает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько долгих мгновений, и Хакс ожидает, что сейчас будет произнесено вслух что-то совершенно ужасное, о чем он сам бы предпочел забыть, ведь именно так вел бы он себя, окажись в его распоряжении все секреты магистра Рена. Теперь тот знает, что ненавидит генерал, что он любит, что приносит ему боль, а что – удовольствие. И, располагая таким ворохом ценной информации, он почему-то спрашивает совсем не то, чего ожидает Хакс:  
– Значит, вам нравятся мои волосы, генерал?  
Ублюдок, думает Хакс, полнейший ублюдок. Он резким движением подминает Кайло Рена под себя и закидывает его длинные ноги себе на плечи.

–  
Когда Главнокомандующий Сноук приказывает найти и привести живым Кайло Рена, генерал едва сдерживается, чтобы не выругаться. Его военная база, считай, разрушена, он потерял практически всех своих бойцов, и единственное, что в подобной ситуации могло бы его порадовать – это смерть Кайло Рена, желательно позорная и мучительная. Но Хакса нет полномочий и, собственно, свободного времени, чтобы оспаривать приказы Лидера, поэтому он считает до трех, чувствуя, как под кожей на скулах ходят желваки, кивает Сноуку, и бежит вон из зала, стены которого рушатся в то же мгновение за его спиной.  
– Не сдавать позиций! – орет он подчиненным, что в панике переругиваются друг с другом, стоя за пультами управления.  
К нему подходит Фазма, и генерал дает отмашку рукой.  
– Подготовьте корабль, поживее! Наберите группу из шести бойцов, отправитесь с нами, капитан.  
Фазма коротко кивает и исчезает из виду. Хакс с сожалением и злостью смотрит через стекло, как один за другим взрываются его истребители, как его бойцы разбегаются в разные стороны как муравьи, и все-таки ругается, коротко, громко.  
Корабль готов через считанные минуты, Хакс с Фазмой и отрядом штурмовиков быстро забегают на борт. Его личный аппарат для слежения, вещь миниатюрная и довольно быстрая, помещается на ладони; он находит интересующий его объект практически мгновенно. Кайло Рен отмечен на карте мигающей синей точкой. Хакс вбивает координаты в бортовую панель управления и дает соответствующие распоряжения пилотам.  
Они пробираются через взрывы и пальбу, и Хакс сжимает зло зубы, думая о том, что этому ублюдку лучше быть еще живым, иначе эта поездка будет не только нежелательной, но и напрасной.  
Он вспоминает тот злосчастный день, когда собственноручно заставил Рена взять этот маячок. Тот сначала отнекивался, но после упоминания приказа Главнокомандующего тут же утих.  
Когда корабль снижается, становится видно, что Кайло Рен как минимум без сознания. Штурмовики заносят его на корабль, медики принимаются за дело: снимают прилипшие к телу окровавленные лоскуты одежды, обрабатывают раны. Хакс брезгливо наблюдает за тем, как его перевязывают, как на пол капает багряная кровь, как Кайло Рен кричит, не приходя в себя, и ему безумно хочется подойти и надавить на каждую из его ран, провести пальцем по краю кровавой борозды, что украшает теперь лицо магистра, чтобы потом вытереть выступившие капельки крови.  
Генерал остается возле его койки с намерением быть первым, кого тот увидит, когда очнется.

Пока они летят в штаб Первого Ордена, Кайло Рен наконец приходит в себя. Хакс не пытается скрыть ухмылку, когда тот растерянно моргает, озирается и тщетно пытается подняться с койки. Его лицо, уже украшенное глубоким шрамом, искажается гримасой боли, о, как же здорово снова видеть ее на этом лице.  
– Не буду мучить своей компанией, – говорит Хакс и встает на ноги.  
Кайло Рен смотрит на него исподлобья с небывалой ненавистью; так он не смотрел даже в первые недели их знакомства. Хаксу это нравится. Он оборачивается у порога:  
– Учитесь признавать свои ошибки.  
Он захлопывает за собой дверь прежде, чем Рен успевает в нее что-то швырнуть.  
Генерал хмыкает, сжимая пальцами переносицу, и старается думать о том, что Кайло Рен неплох в пытках, так что может вполне пригодиться, когда Первый Орден восстанет вновь.


End file.
